Secret Disks
The Shinkengers are 'animation' disks that store for use with their various arsenal and mecha. The Shinkenger each initially have a Common Disk and a personal disk based on their animal Origami. There are other disks tied to Origami that belonged to the previous generations of Shinkenger throughout time, but have been lost due to the many battles with the Gedoushuu. Kyoutsu Disk File:Shinken-disc-shinkenmaru.jpg|Common Disk means "Common". The standard disc is used with the Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru for basic attacks. Once spun, these Discs convert the Shinkenmaru into the personal weaponry of the core Shinkengers. Hiden Shield Disk File:Shinken-disc-shield.jpg|Hidden Shield Disk The is an enlarged disc that allows protection for Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh. The Shinkengers themselves have a copy loaded onto their Shinkenmaru to control ShinkenOh. Primary Origami Discs File:Shinken-disc-red.jpg|Shinken Red's Shishi Disk (For Shishi Origami) File:Shinken-disc-blue.jpg|Shinken Blue's Ryuu Disk (For Ryuu Origami) File:Shinken-disc-pink.jpg|Shinken Pink's Kame Disk (For Kame Origami) File:Shinken-disc-green.jpg|Shinken Green's Kuma Disk (For Kuma Origami) File:Shinken-disc-bear.jpg|Shinken Yellow's Saru Disk (For Saru Origami) Each Shinkenger's assigned of their totem Origami serves two purposes. They power up the Shinkenmaru with each Ranger's respective element for an elementally-charged slash, as well as power the Shinkengers' personal weapons. Lightning Disk File:Shinken-disc-lightning.jpg|Lightning Disk The , primarily used by Takeru Shiba, allows the user to access Lightning Mojikara for electricity-powered slashes and the Thunder Dance attack. Auxiliary Origami Disks File:Shinken-disc-beetle.jpg|Kabuto Disk (For Kabuto Origami) File:Shinken-disc-swordfish.jpg|Kajiki Disk (For Kajiki Origami) File:Shinken-disc-tora.jpg|Tora Disk (For Tora Origami) The Auxiliary Origamis' Disks serve to control the auxiliary Origami. If an Origami's original Disk is lost or the Origami falls out of control, a blank disk can be powered up with a Shinkenger's Mojikara to bring the Origami back into the fold. They differ in appearance from the rest of the disks by having their symbols embossed into the Disc instead of printed on. The Auxiliary Disks also serve to change Shinken Red's Rekka Daizantou into its Ozutsu Mode, becoming the enabling disk while the Shinkengers' personal disks serve as projectiles. Also, unlike the core Origami, the auxiliary Origami are kept within their respective Disks. An enlarged version of the Auxillary Disks also form part of the body of each of their respective Origami when summoned. Genta's Disks File:Shinken-disc-sushi copy.jpg|Sushi Disk for Sushi Changer File:Shinken-disc-ika.jpg|Ika Disk (For Ika Origami) File:Shinken-disc-daikaioh.jpg|Ebi Disk (For Ebi Origami) File:Shinken-disc-DaiKaiOhHead.jpg|DaiKaiOh Change Mode Disk Genta Umemori's first two disks have hinges on them. This sets them apart from the rest of the disks. It allows him to fold them onto the Sushi Changer. His Ika Origami and Ebi Origami disks can be used with the Rekka Daizantou to enable its Ozutsu Mode as well. The Ebi Origami's Disk, when flipped, also controls DaiKaiOh and the mecha's console has an a spinner housing an oversized Mode Change Disk that controls what form DaiKaiOh is in. Super Disks File:Shinken-disc-supershinken.jpg|Super Disk (for InrouMaru) File:Shinken-disc-super.jpg|Shin Samurai Gattai Disk (for InrouMaru) File:S17-284.jpg|Chou Samurai Gattai Disk File:S7-311.jpg|Samurai Gattai Disk File:Shinken-disc-sole.jpg Certain disks are associated with the InrouMaru. The Super Disk is inserted into the InrouMaru in order to transform into Super Mode. The Shin Samurai Gattai Disk is used to combine ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh into DaiKai ShinkenOh. The Samurai Gattai Disk allows a single Shinkenger in Super Mode to summon ShinkenOh while the Chou Samurai Gattai Disk similarly allows a single Shinkenger in Super Mode to summon Tenkuu ShinkenOh. Kyoryu Disk File:Shinken-disc-hyper.jpg|Kyoryu Disk (Hyper Disk) The is used to access Hyper Mode by transforming the Shinkenmaru into the Kyoryumaru, where the blade can reach to incredible lengths and will hit the target(s), even if it is beyond the line of sight of the user. This Disk was once used with the Mantan Gun in Rod Mode to enable it to behave like the Kyoryumaru. Once activated, the Disk becomes part of the Sword's hilt, and remains there even when summoning the Kyoryu Origami, which resembles the standard-sized Kyoryumaru. Ushi Origami's Disks File:Shinken-disc-break.jpg|Break disk File:Shinken-disc-king.jpg|Origami Beast Disk (Ushi Origami) File:Shinken-disc-zen.jpg|Zen Samurai Gattai Disk The Ushi Origami was once an out of control Origami, sealed for three hundred years, until the Disk's prototype was made in modern times by the Sakakibara family members Hiro and his father, and was finished when the Gedoshuu tried to claim it. This Disk, called the Origami Beast Disk after the Origami's violent past, bears the family crest of the Sakakibara clan. The Disk with the "Break" kanji was created by Touji, who was grief-stricken when a landslide, which Touji believed to be caused by the Ushi Origami, killed his son and daughter-in-law. This Disk was never used, but its intent was to kill the Ushi Origami. The Origami Beast Disk is the right-sided back wheel of the gissha cart as the Ushi Origami and becomes part of the left foot when it becomes MouGyuDaiOh. It is inserted into the crown of the Samurai Giant when it uses its Wild Bull Great Rotation Cannon finisher. A giant copy of the All Samurai Combination Disk is the left-sided back wheel of the gissha cart as the Ushi Origami and becomes part of the right foot when it becomes MouGyuDaiOh. It was created by the byproduct of the Origami Beast Disk's creation, it used to being Hiro's imperfected Disk, which used to have the "King" kanji on it. It was unused due to the fear of what may happen should something go, though that fear went out the window when the Ayakashi Futagawara's wall proved to be unbreakable to DaiKai ShinkenOh's finisher thanks to the pestering of the spirited Shinken Blue. It is used to combine eleven of the twelve Origami into All Samurai Combination Samurai HaOh. Like the Origami Beast Disk, the giant copy of the All Samurai Combination Disk is used in part of Samurai HaOh's finisher, the Mojikara Great Shot Circle. Unlike the Origami Beast Disk, it is built into Samurai HaOh. Daigoyou Disks File:Shinken-disc-daigoyou.jpg|Secret Lantern Daigoyou disk File:Shinken-disc-daigoyoublasterdisc.jpg|Daigoyou's Blaster Disks Secret Lantern Daigoyou has two types of disks, one allows it to transform into a mecha-type mode, and another is a set of disks used as projectiles while in weapon lantern mode. Final Mysterious Disk Bullzooka Disk.png|Final Mysterious Disc The Final Mysterious Disc allows the Shinkengers to activiate the Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka. House of Shiba Disk File:Shinken-disc-shiba.jpg|House of Shiba Disk This disk created by Kaoru Shiba for her adopted son Takeru, to allow him full access to the Shiba bloodline's Mojikara. It drained much out of Kaoru and the disk itself was a 'one time-big time' power. It was printed with the fire kanji overlaying the Shiba family crest. A second disk was created after the first failed to kill Dokoku Chimatsuri; this disk was used by Ryunosuke to finally end Dokoku's first life. Double Disk File:Shinken-disc-double.jpg|Double Disk This disk created by Toshizo Tanba based on his specialty mojikara allows whatever weapon the disk is used on to double up. It was used by Shinken Red for the Rekka Daizantou and by Gokai Blue (as Shinken Blue) with the ShinkenMaru. Blank Disk File:Shinken-disc-blank.jpg|Standard Blank Disk The blank disk is infused with Mojikara using the Shodophone or by commanding an Origami to assign itself to it. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices Category:Special Systems